User blog:MeredithAgnesPoe/Sparrogail, and other fluff.
So after spending like.. ages Roleplaying with a few other users, I think I've become a Sparrow Hood x Abigail Thief (OC) shipper, or as a fellow wiki user, MonsterGirl2002 calls it, 'Sparrogail'. Honestly, when I get the time, I'm going to be writing a lot of oneshots and drawing a lot of second-rate fan art, as I suck at drawing! Excuse the fluffyness, but I reeeaally love this paring. I will probably update in the future with fanfic samples and fanart. #Sparrogail #IshipSparrowxAbigail. Peace, for now, MeredithAgnesPoe (talk) 01:16, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Edit, 17/2/2014* 'Sparrogail' fanfic, "A Beauty among thieves" Abigail Thief was sneaking around the dormitories of Ever After High, protected in the safety of the early morning, Abi could sneak in almost undetected. Abi reached the door of Raven Queen and Apple White, she checked her watch. The time was 5:45 am. Apple would be getting up in 15 minuets, so she needed to be quick. Abi silently opened the door and crept in. Both girls were asleep, just as predicted. Abi ignored the gothic looking possessions of Raven Queen. She was a goth, Abi was a punk, there was nothing there that caught her eye. She looked to the royal-looking decor in Apple's room. She wouldn't keep what she stole -I mean, what would she ''do with it?- Abi would usually sell it to one of Apple's many fangirls. Abi crept up to her desk, where she had left her diary, and a fancy looking statue of a little ballerina girl. Abi cautiously picked up the diary, and stuffed it into her precious shoulder bag. She then picked up the metallic statue. It remained silent, and Abi smiled. She stuffed it into her bag and snuck out. The time was now, 5:50. Abi reckoned she could sneak into a room nearby to her own, she tiptoed to the hallway nearest to her room, and stood outside the door of her neighbor. ''Sparrow Hood and Alistar Wonderland. ''Abi sighed, and snuck into the room. She checked to see if either boy was asleep. Both of them were. She inspected the room, there wasn't very much there, and she was going to turn around, and go back to her room, but then a red acoustic guitar caught her attention. ''Holy mother of thieves! ''she thought to herself. Abi approached this new-looking instrument and approached it. Just as she lifted it up, carefully. The body of the guitar banged against Sparrow's bed frame. ''Drat. ''Abi felt shocked, she tried to quickly get out of the room, but Sparrow had already bolted upright, and was staring directly at her. "Wha?" He asked. "Abigail? ... Abigail Thief? What are yo-" He asked, but he was cut off. He was staring directly into her amber eyes. She looked... looked...''wow. '' Abi stayed glued to the floor, she looked terrified. Abi didn't put the guitar down and bolt out of the room, nevertheless of what her mind was telling her to do, she didn't do anything. She was distracted.. very.. very distracted. "Erm..." Abi muttered, trying to not to awake Alistar and cause more trouble. She then smiled confidently and said "Hi." Sparrow tutted. "Put the guitar, down." she shook her head, and clutched onto the guitar harder. He sighed, and walked towards her. "That's not yours to take." he lectured. "Says the son of Robin Hood." Abi snapped. "Ha. Check your last name, Abigail." Abi laughed, feeling relaxed. Sparrow started laughing as well. While she was distracted, he snatched the guitar from her and pushed her out of the room. When Abi stopped being laughing, she realized what had happened. She felt stupid. She had been stopped in her tracks. ''Damn, ''she thought, ''I just got myself caught.. by another thief...A..And good looking thief at that. Abi's cheeks flushed out with the color red. She shouldn't be thinking about that. But she couldn't help it. She had been crushing over Sparrow since the day they met. He and Abi had a lot in common, as they both came from families with thieving bloodlines. Abi sighed, and walked back to her room. Sparrow, holding his spare guitar, returned it to the side of his bed, and flumped onto the bed. He sighed, if Abigail was more careful, he would have been a guitar down. Alistar had obviously not been effected by this, he was a heavy sleeper, after all. He sighed, again. ''Well. That was eventful. ''A voice in his head told him. ''Very,very eventful. Now you know who's been stealing everyone's stuff at night. ''Sparrow knew that he'd have to go and see Headmaster Grimm about it, but he didn't want to. He saw Abigail as a friend, someone who understood his destiny as if it was her own. He smiled. Instead of dobbing her in, maybe he could blackmail her or something. --- As the school day ended, Abi had started to walk out of class, but she heard a whistle from behind her, Abi turned around and saw Sparrow waiting up for her. Abi growled, and approached him. "What do ''you ''want?" she snapped. "We need to talk, Abigail" he announced. "C'mon." He lead her to a bench outside of the school campus, no one was around, and Abi was getting suspicious. "What do yo-" "Abigail. You know for a fact Grimm is after who keeps sneaking into everyone's rooms and stealing their stuff, and I am now sure that person is you. Now, I could go and alert him, but I think I can strike a deal with you." "Go away." Abi snapped. "Oh. Alright then. Get suspended, then. I mean, It'll be a shame.. I'm sure your band would miss you.. Narcissa, Crimson, Marelne and Persephone.." "What do you want?" Abi snapped. "I'm not doing anything...erm...you know." Sparrow chuckled. "Ah..No. I didn't even consider it, Abigail." "Good." "Anyways, I'm just going to cut to the chase." He told her. "I want you to kiss me." "I'd rather be suspended." Abi snapped. "Okay then, see you." He said, as he got up to leave. Abi sighed as slowly walked away, with a stupid grin on his face. Abi then chased after him. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. Then, she gently planted her crimson lips onto his. As she did this, she felt... strange. She would usually never do this in a million years, but there she was, actually ''kissing ''a boy! Abi then pulled away, and tried to avoid contact with the boy. She turned around and ran off, trying to disguise her excitement. Category:Blog posts